


Abbracciami

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Dovremmo riposare dopo lo spettacolo…-Voglio fare l’amore con te, stasera. Non sono stanco per nulla. Tu?Si voltò verso di lui: il fidanzato aveva già le guance rosse e gli occhi languidi, pieni di desiderio. Ricambiò il suo abbracciò e lo baciò con dolcezza, per rassicurarlo.-Neanche io sono stanco…Kanata sorrise appena, così felice.Allora Chiaki non reagì quando lui sciolse il suo accappatoio e poi il proprio, permettendo ai loro corpi di sfiorarsi e di toccarsi, accarezzarsi. Come in una danza, arrivarono uniti al letto e vi si stesero, senza mai separarsi neanche di un centimetro. Kanata gli baciò anche il collo e le spalle, mentre Chiaki gli spettinava i capelli e annusava il suo profumo buonissimo.[Partecipante alla 14° Edizione del P0rnFest di LandeDiFandom]
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Abbracciami

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta per Rina, in quanto una delle vincitrici della lotteria della mia pagina personale su twitter uu/ Buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
  
La sua divisa aveva ancora addosso l’odore della polvere da sparo e di fumo: lui e Kanata avevano ballato e cantato per tutta la sera, di fronte alle telecamere, in un programma in diretta che era stato trasmesso per tutta la regione. La sua agenzia aveva programmato un sacco di effetti speciali, persino delle vampate di fuoco da accendere durante determinati ritornelli o passi – trovò, nascosto sotto la pettorina, un coriandolo brillante, che tolse per buttare a terra. Chiuse le ante dell’armadio di legno, con un sospiro di sollievo; avrebbe usato sicuramente il servizio di lavanderia dell’hotel, il giorno successivo.  
Sentì due braccia cingerlo in vita e delle labbra morbide baciarlo sulla nuca nuda, lavata da una doccia calda. Il secondo ospite di quella camera cercò di intrufolare le proprie mani sotto il suo accappatoio, prima che lui si decidesse di fare un minimo di resistenza.  
-K-Kanata-?  
-Chiaki…  
-Dovremmo riposare dopo lo spettacolo…  
-Voglio fare l’amore con te, stasera. Non sono stanco per nulla. Tu?  
Si voltò verso di lui: il fidanzato aveva già le guance rosse e gli occhi languidi, pieni di desiderio. Ricambiò il suo abbracciò e lo baciò con dolcezza, per rassicurarlo.  
-Neanche io sono stanco…  
Kanata sorrise appena, così felice.  
Allora Chiaki non reagì quando lui sciolse il suo accappatoio e poi il proprio, permettendo ai loro corpi di sfiorarsi e di toccarsi, accarezzarsi. Come in una danza, arrivarono uniti al letto e vi si stesero, senza mai separarsi neanche di un centimetro. Kanata gli baciò anche il collo e le spalle, mentre Chiaki gli spettinava i capelli e annusava il suo profumo buonissimo.  
Si toccarono all’altezza dell’inguine, per incoraggiare le eccitazioni già accennate – Kanata rise un poco quando Chiaki si stupì della sua velocità di reazione, baciò la sua espressione stupefatta.  
Seguendo un copione preciso, il ragazzo con i capelli turchesi si distese sulle lenzuola e allargò le gambe quando lo vide muoversi; tuttavia, Chiaki non prese il solito posto ma anzi gli parlò.  
-A-aspetta, Kanata. Volevo chiederti una cosa!  
Incapace di provare il minimo dubbio, Kanata si alzò sui gomiti sorridendogli.  
-Dimmi, Chiaki!  
-Che ne dici di cambiare posizione?  
Dal suo silenzio, Chiaki capì che non aveva compreso la domanda, quindi provò a spiegarsi.  
-Cioè, ti metti sulle ginocchia e sulle mani, e io-  
Si zittì, rossissimo d’imbarazzo.  
Mimò qualcosa che Kanata non colse, provò di nuovo a parlare con ben scarsi risultati.  
-Da dietro-  
Kanata capì soltanto poche cose, e quelle cose erano pure confuse.  
Alla fine, con un po’ di sforzo, riuscì però a comprendere quello che Chiaki cercava di dirgli, traendo delle considerazioni decisamente insolite.  
-Non vuoi guardarmi negli occhi? Li tengo chiusi, se vuoi!  
-Ma no! È solo per provare qualcosa di diverso! Takamine dice che è molto bello…  
-Ma come faccio ad abbracciarti, così?  
-Ti abbraccio io!  
Il suo broncio significava che acconsentiva alla richiesta anche se non era del tutto convinto della buona riuscita.  
Rotolò sulle coperte e una volta sdraiato di pancia si sollevò su ginocchia e polsi, in modo da mostrare all’altro il suo sedere. Chiaki non l’aveva mai visto a quel modo; appoggiò le mani sulle natiche e strinse le dita, sollevando i muscoli di un poco per vedere come rimbalzavano e tornavano alla posizione originaria. Fu affascinante notare il loro movimento morbido, continuò a giocarci per qualche secondo prima di ricordarsi cosa stesse facendo.  
Prese la boccetta del lubrificante e ne sparse una buona dose sopra le proprie dita, approcciandosi quindi alla sua apertura. Fu quando sentì freddo che Kanata, ancora imbarazzato per il trattamento riservato al suo sedere, decise di parlare di nuovo per una lamentela.  
-Non vedo quello che fai, Chiaki…  
-T-ti sto allargando con le dita. Con due!  
Kanata si aprì a lui, docile. Era una cosa che facevano spesso, ma sempre necessaria: Kanata gradiva quelle attenzioni, e senza lubrificante la penetrazione sarebbe stata molto più difficoltosa – l’esperienza personale aveva insegnato loro qualcosa.  
Vedendo che la mano si muoveva senza problemi, Chiaki decise di aggiungere un altro dito.  
-Provo con il terzo, ora-  
Lo sentì mugugnare appena, benché il suo corpo non fece resistenza.  
Anche quello era nuovo per Chiaki: vedere con precisione le proprie dita che entravano e uscivano dal suo ano era una cosa che non aveva mai fatto e che per qualche motivo trovava ipnotico. Il corpo di Kanata era così bello, ogni volta che un muscolo si tendeva o si rilassava modellava la pelle e le forme in modo così tanto affascinante. Il ragazzo appoggiò una mano sul suo fianco, per sostenersi.  
-Mi muovo in modo circolare!  
Fece come aveva detto e sentì Kanata gemere di piacere per la prima volta. Stimolandogli la prostata, il suo corpo si aprì con maggiore docilità.  
Ormai impaziente, Chiaki ritenne di averlo preparato abbastanza.  
-Ah, ho preso i preservativi e ne sto indossando-  
-Ok, non devi dirmi proprio tutto tutto. So cosa fai con i preservativi, Chiaki.  
Si zittì subito.  
Quando fu pronto, si sporse in avanti dal bacino in giù, appoggiando le proprie ginocchia accanto a quelle di lui. Kanata lo sentì: si aggrappò alle lenzuola ancora prima che lui strofinasse il proprio sesso nella linea che divideva le sue natiche.  
-Posso?  
Bastò che lui facesse un cenno con la testa perché capisse la risposta.  
Chiaki dovette indirizzare il proprio sesso solo per i primi centimetri, poi prese i fianchi di Kanata con entrambe le mani. Calibrare peso e movimenti era diverso dal solito, in un primo momento ebbe una sensazione di vuoto davanti a sé che però riuscì a bilanciare con il peso spostato tutto sulle gambe e i movimenti lenti del bacino.  
Cercò comunque una risposta da lui – vide le sue spalle irrigidirsi, forse per la sorpresa.  
-C-come va?  
-È strano.  
-Non ti piace?  
-Prova a muoverti ancora.  
Chiaki obbedì, e le spalle di Kanata si rilassarono poco a poco, così come anche la sua schiena e i suoi fianchi, persino le sue braccia.  
Come un’onda, ogni spinta di lui si propagava per il corpo dell’altro, e quando trovò il ritmo giusto anche Kanata sembrò rispondere bene. Senza accorgersene, cominciò a muoversi per andargli incontro e amplificare così la portata dei suoi movimenti. Si ritrovò a balbettare, incapace di mantenere un fermo controllo.  
-È-è molto strano…  
Chiaki lo sentì cominciare a tremare e l’istinto gli suggerì che non fosse per colpa del dolore.  
Il piacere di Kanata divenne ben presto il proprio, perché il corpo di lui stava reagendo in un modo così diverso e così intenso che gli era difficile mantenere la mente lucida.  
Persino il suo odore pungente lo eccitava, ma più di ogni altra cosa la temperatura e la morbidezza con le quali lo avvolgeva stretto. Chiaki non si accorse si star ansimando.  
-Sei caldissimo…  
Si spinse dentro di lui, ancora più a fondo. Kanata perse persino l’equilibrio e quasi cadde con la faccia tra i cuscini. Si imbronciò con l’altro, che non aveva neanche smesso di muoversi.  
-Abbracciami, ora!  
In un solo secondo, Chiaki lo afferrò per le braccia e lo sollevò, in modo tale da far aderire la sua schiena con il proprio petto; in quella posizione precaria, lo abbracciò così stretto che Kanata non scappò più. Mosse una gamba in avanti, e in un modo strano riuscirono a trovare un equilibrio capace di reggere entrambi, persino quando Chiaki cominciò a muoversi ancora più velocemente.  
-Ah, così-  
Lo strinse e gli baciò il collo, quasi lo morse nella foga.  
Kanata inclinò la testa per lasciargli più spazio, alzando le braccia e aggrappandosi con le dita ai capelli di lui, con la poca forza che gli rimaneva. Non era davvero mai stato così bello, prima di quel momento, è lo aveva mai sentito tanto in profondità dentro di sé.  
-Sì, mi piace! Mi piace!   
E dopo pochi secondi, venne senza neanche essere toccato dalle sue dita, sporcando il lenzuolo sotto di loro.  
Ma certo, questo suo primo orgasmo non fermò Chiaki, anzi.  
  



End file.
